1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc device with an integrated hard disk drive including a hard disk drive (hereinafter referred to as an HDD) that is capable of recording pictures and an optical disc device that is capable of recording pictures.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an optical disc device utilizing a digital versatile disc (DVD) or the like or a hard disk recorder is used for recording contents of television broadcasting at home. In particular, an optical disc device with an integrated hard disk drive has appeared in the market. The device includes an optical disc device utilizing a DVD or the like and a hard disk recorder housed in a single case.
For securing copyright, television broadcasting contains copy protection information. There are three types of the copy protection information, and a first one is “copy free”. This means that the contents can be duplicated unlimited number of times, i.e., it can be duplicated freely. A second one is “copy once”, which means that the contents can be duplicated only once. A third one is “copy never”, which means that the contents can never be duplicated.
When television broadcasting is recorded on a DVD, the above mentioned copy protection information may become a problem. It is because that a usual optical disc device does not incorporate CPRM (content protection for recordable media) that is a technique for preventing illegal copy of DVD contents when a recording reservation is made. Therefore, if the DVD loaded in the device does not support CPRM, the recording reservation may be made although the recording cannot be performed actually.
For example, a DVD-RAM, a DVD-RW (version 2.0) and DVD-R can support CPRM among recordable DVDs, so contents of “copy once” can be recorded on them in a form that cannot be duplicated to other DVD family. In contrast, a DVD-RW (version1.0) does not support CPRM, so contents of “copy once” cannot be recorded on it.
Therefore, there is a problem that a user may feel inconvenience of handling if the user is forced to do a complicated operation with awareness of the copy protection information for each contents to be recorded.
JP-A-2003-317377 discloses a recording device in which a record restriction process portion performs a process of recording data not on a removable recording medium but on an unremovable recording medium if the data are contents of “copy once” and the removable recording medium does not support the technique for preventing illegal copy in the recording device that can use a plurality of types of recording media including the removable one and the unremovable one.
According to the recording device disclosed in the above mentioned JP-A-2003-317377, failure of recording data that is reserved to be recorded by a timer can be prevented when the recording starts. However, the document does not describe what operation will be performed if the copy protection information is changed to “copy once” while data whose copy protection information is “copy free” are being recorded on a DVD that does not support CPRM. In this case, since the data of “copy once” are not permitted to be recorded on the DVD that does not support CPRM, the recording device will stop the recording. As a result, the recording of the contents will be failed.